Kako Ni Modotte
by KamisoraInazumi-chan
Summary: This a story, where Uzumaki Naruto traveled back to the past to save everything precious to him. His home, his friends, his family... his princess Hinata. Take place the 4th shinobi great war chapter 1 not that good, but it was from 1 year ago... if u continue reading, am sure it's better! RnR!
1. To the Past

Chapter post on Saturday, March 22, 2014

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

Kako ni Modotte

"RRaaaahhh!" a teenage boy with spiky hair lunch an attack. "Fuuton:Rasen-shuriken!". There's a dead silence. "Naruto-kun!" a certain indigo haired teenage girl with pale lavender eyes shout. "You can't run anymore" said a spiky dark brown hair with purple ripple water pattern eyes said. Some chains with purple glow appear from the ground. "Argh!" and then it puff of smoke. 'Kage bunshin, ka?' Madara thought. "Rasengan!" Naruto shout. "Aaakkhhh" Madara choughing with some blood. "RRAaaa!". Madara ready to punch Naruto, 'God! I can't move!'. 'No!'. "Hinata!".

"Jūho Sōshiken! [Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists ]". "Kaiten!" 'the punch is to strong'. "Naruto-kun! I can't hold it much longer. Please run!". "But….!", "Onengai Naruto-kun". "Hinata, why?" "You know why Naruto-kun, because I love you!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Please run Naru-kun". "Take care". When she was sure that Naruto has gone, she thought 'goodbye Naruto-kun'.** "**Hakke Tamashī tanken [Eight Trigrams: Soul Dagger".Before it end, Madara's hand pierce trough her heart .

'Hinata… no, Hina-chan'. "I'll go back and check on her". Than Naruto goes to Hinata. "Hinata!". No answers. "Hina-chan?". He sees her laying on the ground with a pool of blood. "Hinata? Oi, Hinata wake up". Naruto's eyes starting to waters. "She is dead and you know it, now prepare to go with her!"

Naruto finds himself in a sewer with the gate open and he saw Kurama sad with a sad expression. "Is it over? Did we lose?". Ask Naruto in a lifeless tone. **"Kit…".** "We're lose aren't we?". "Hinata is dead isn't she?". **"Yes… but I have an idea". **" About what?". **"To save this and your ****precious**** people".**"What is it?". **"To go back to the past…"**. "Huh?". **"As I said, we go back to the past. We change the bad things to be good and something like that. I have a jutu that can do it. Do you want it?"** "Yes!". **"Ok, this jutsu called ****Kako ni modotte no jutsu(I made that jutsu it will be on the jutsu list on the AN), just do the hand seal mith my chakra, got it?".** "Yosh!". "**Ok then, let's do it, this is the hand seal".** Said Kurama while Naruto perform the jutsu. **"Ushi, tora, inoshishi, hebi, saru, usagi, Kako ni modotte no jutsu!"** And there is a very bright flash of light.

Jutsu list:  
-Kako ni modette no jutsu : Back to the past

I know it short but don't worry it's only the prologue. Oh, and I'm very if my spelling is bad, I'm an Indonesian.

YK – chan : Yosh minna! It's done!

Naruto :Hina-chan die?! Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!

YK – chan : Don't worry about that she will be alive

Naruto : Oh good. I thought I lost her…

Both : R&amp;R please!


	2. At the Council

THANK FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWS

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

Chapter 2

There's a bright flash of light. When Naruto open his eyes, he sees his father. "Naru-chan…"a women with long red hair said. "I'm so sorry Naruto-chan." Naruto look around. He finds himself on an altar with some candles. He also see his parents got stab by Kurama's nail. "Kushina, my time is running out. I'm going to put Hakke Fuin[eight signed seal]. I want to put some of my chakra to Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."Minato said.

"Naru-chan, don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bath everyday and stay warm… Also don't stay up late. You need lots and lots sleep. And don't forget make friends. You don't need lots of friends. Juat a few… Ones you can really really trust. Okaa-chan wasn't very good at it…. Keep up your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has weaknesses and strength. So don't get too depressed if you can't get something well. Respect your teacher and upperclassmen at academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful of lending and borrowing money. Put your missions wages into your saving account. No alcohol until you're twenty. To much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. I'm a women so I don't know much about this but, all you need remember is that this world is made up of man and woman. So it's natural to take interest in a girl. But don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-senei dattebane. Naruto… from now on, you're going to face a lots of pain and hardship….Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have a confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much, oh so much more that I want to pass on to you…. I wish I cold stay with you longer…. Aishiteru yo(I love you). Minato gomen(sorry) I used up your time." Kushina said

"Oh, it's okay. Naruto, Tou-san's message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother." Said Minato as he winked to Naruto. And then Minato closed his eyes and then said "Hakke Fuin[eight signed seal]"

Naruto froze at the moment. 'Kaa-chan? Tou-chan? Noo!' Naruto can't watch this. His parents just dying in front of him. How can he watch his parents dying? Naruto feel something burn on his stomach skin. He started to lost consciousness. His energy left and he fell asleep 'no…' It was his last thought that moment.

He opened his eyes again. 'Where am i?' He thought . "Why don't we just kill the demon?!" said a man. Homura. 'Ah…I think this is the council room.' He thought grimly. "Just kill the demon already!" said an old women. 'That must be Koharu...' "We can't kill the boy. Minato's last wishes was to make him a hero! And, if we kill the boy, the kyuubi will be free again!". 'Sandaime jii-chan' thought Naruto sadly. "Than why don't i train him? He can join my ROOT organization." "NO Danzo, I will not let you to have Naruto in your ROOT"

'I… think I feel being watch by someone… Who is it?'. Naruto looked around. 'Who is that man.. wait, isn't he is Hina-chan's tou-san? Why he is staring at me?'. "I wan't to teach him". Silence fell between them. Before,"No Hiashi-sama, you probably will make him your servant. And place that bird cage seal on him." Said one of the council. "Then I, Nara Shikaku will teach Naruto for strategic in battle." Said Shikaku. "I, Hyuga Hiashi, will teach Naruto in taijustsu style.". "I, Aburame Shibi, will teach Naruto to speak with nature and long range battle."."I, Akimichi Choza will also teach Naruto in close range battle." "I, Inuzuka Tsume, will teach Naruto about teamwork.". "I Yamanaka Inoichi will teach Naruto about mind control." Said the respective leader of some famous clans. "So it settled then, Naruto will study under the clan heads. Anybody want to say something?" Ask Sandaime. Many of the council want to protest. But Hiashi cut in. "He is indeed Yondaime's son isn't he?" Every council that want to protest shut their mouth immediately. "Yes, he also the last member of the Uzushiogakure as the homeland of Uzumaki clan. All of this information is SS-class rank secret. The only information that is okay to spread is that Naruto is the last member of Uzumaki clan. Dismissed!"

'What just… happened?' Thought Narutoo still not believing anything that was said. "**I think it's because ****our purpose for travelling back in time is good. So the Jikan no Kami (god of time )agreed to help us**." Replied Kurama. 'That is….great. Super and super very great.' **"I want to sleep kit. Good night"** Said Kurama. 'Good night nii-san'

YK – chan :wew! Finally…  
Naruto : That's not what I expected. But that is… awesome.  
**Kurama : Nii-san?**  
YK – chan : well yes, in my story you're his brother figure besides Iruka-sensei.  
**Kurama : I don't know what to say… but I guess….it's…cool..**  
YK – chan : I'm very tired. Bring me sake please!  
Naruto : No! you are only 12 years and 4 months years old. No alcohol until you are 20. My mother said that!  
YK – chan : I know I know. I only kidding. Don't take me to seriously. Still, I was wondering how the heck you can count numbers.  
Naruto : *Hit YK-chan on the head.*  
YK – chan : *unconscious*  
**Kurama: Dear readers, you can give some of the ideas for the story! So she won't run out of ideas and continue fast.**  
Naruto and Kurama: review please!


	3. Hinata's and Kurama's familly

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

*doing something/sound*

Desclaimer : I don't own Naruto exept Karumi, Nourito, Nayumi, Motouga, and Murinai. 

* * *

Chapter 2 / Chapter post on 27/3/2014.

* * *

*yawn* 'mmm, quite a good sleep. I wonder where Sandaime jii-chan bring me too?' He looked around. 'hm? This place, it's amazing!' There's some baby boy stuff. This room has wardrobe, bathroom and some other stuff. * knock*knock* *open door sound* "Hello Naru-chan, do you sleep well?"said a mowen 'Who is she? She had byakugan. Wait… She looks like Hina-chan!' "Hello Naru-chan, I'm Hinata's mother although she is not born yet.. Do you sleep well?" Naruto see her. After that he nodded. "Wow, you sure really smart boy isn't you? Can nod before even a week old. You're at the Hyuga compound now. I think my husband want to see you."  
"Hiashi-kun" Hiashi saw his wife holding a baby boy. "This is Naru-chan" said Hitomi while handing Hiashi the boy. Hiashi staared at the blond baby. He smiled sadly. Remembering Minato. " He looks so much like him." "Are you talking about Minato-kun? Naruto is his son isn't he?" Asked Hitomi. "How do you know?" Ask Hiashi surprise. "Oi Hiashi – baka, Kushina is my best friend you know. So she told me too!" "…right I forget it" "Hiashi nii-sama?" "Hizashi? Is that you?" "Yes, Hiashi nii-sama, can I come in?" "Sure."  
"You can drop the formalities now. What are you doing?" "Just come to check you nii-san…. Who is that baby?" "Hm? Oh, this. This is Naruto. He is…" "Minato's son, anyway, why is he here?" "well…"

Flashback  
"Dismissed." "Hai!" "…" "…" "What are you doing here Hiashi-san?" "Well… Sandaime-sama, I would like to have Naruto to live at our compound." "Why so?" "Well, you see, Naruto is me and Hizashi's best friend son. "So, I think it's better if Naruto live at our compound. Is it okay?" Hiashi ask. "Can you make sure that he is safe?"Sandaime ask. Hiashi only nod. "Very well than Hiashi-san you can take Naruto. Just be sure that he is safe. I was about to search where he will live, but than you come. Thank you" said Sandaime. "Hai, arigatougozaimasu." "Dissmised." "Hai."  
"…..So, that's why he's here." "I see, so that's why." Hizashi reply. "Since when did you have such a good heart. I thought that you didn't have emotion." Ask Hitomi innocently. Hizashi smirk and Hiashi hung his head in defeat.

Flashback end

'So that's why we are here. What do you think nii-chan?' **"Well, I think that's good. Remember that don't make them inconvenience." Kurama said. **'Understand nii-chan.' Answer Naruto. 'Ne, nii-chan.' "What is it?" Kurama's brotherly figure show up. 'I just meet my parents not even until a day in the past time. 'I also see my parents some minuets 2 days ago. Why did I miss them already?' said Naruto to Kurama. "I think it's because family's bonds." Was his answer. 'How do you know?' **"Come on, you think I did not have family? I also have it. I'm the oldest son. Karumi is my first sister. Nourito is my first brother. Nayumi is my second sister. Matouga is my second brother. And Murinai is my third sister."**(Those are my OC). 'Wow… how big your family is. It must be fun to have brothers and sisters right? What are their personality?'** "To answer your question, sometimes it's fun but sometimes it isn't. You know, Brothers and sisters thing. And second, Karumi is always happy and her chakra also bright. When Karumi is hyperactive, she can be as hyperactive as you. Nourito is always giving congrates and ****encouragement, ****really caring and kind. Nayumi's personality is always polite to other kitsunes. She always bow to those who is older than her. Matouga is always so serious in many subject. I can tell it when he was on kitsune academy. Always serious unlike you. Murinai always had some reasons to many things, like, why she do it or why she kill. Always think before act. Karumi is close to me, Nourito to Nayumi, and Motouga to Murinai."** 'I see, that is great to have family.'There's shadow under his eyes 'I wish I colud be like you, have a big family. Not all alone like this.' Kurama wrap his tails to comfort Naruto (Sorry, forgot to mention that Naruto already opened Kurama's cage. Why did the cage closed? Because Minato just sealed it after Naruto got back.). **"You are not alone, I'm here remember?"** said Kurama in caring tone. 'Thanks Kurama – nii' **"Welcome kit" said Kurama.  
** "Naruto… Oi Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Sorry Naruto, but we are… Huh? Why did Naruto's eyes looks like he already had many sadness and war?" Ask Hizashi. "You are right" Said Hiashi. "Definitely" Hitomi continue. "Naruto are you alright?" Ask Hitomi in motherly tone and worried. Naruto put an acting. He yawn and close his eyes. "Just let him rest" Say Hiashi. Hizashi and Hitomi nodded. "Very well then, I want to do my studies again nii-san " "Okay, see you later." Hizashi bowed and leave the room.

* * *

YK – chan : That's a long chapter.  
Naruto : I never knew that Kurama-nii had family before.  
**Kurama : I miss 'em**  
YK – chan : Don't worry, you'll meet 'em although I don't know when.  
**Kurama : Yahoo!**

* * *

**Review pleaseee! **


	4. Some Flashbacks, Naruto's Childhood

(Hello Everybody! Sorry i haven't update this story before, it's been like, 6 Months!...Sorry! *smiling innocently* Here! It's available now! I hope it's longer than before! Enjoy!)

* * *

"**Bijuu speaking"**

"Normal speaking"

'**Bijuu thought'**

'Normal thought'

(author notes)

[jutsu name]

*doing something/sound*

Desclaimer : Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Chapter 3 : Some Flashbacks

Naruto yawned. 'Hhaaahhhh... another boring day...' He sighed dramtically. 'Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Bo-' Apparently, his thoughts about 'boring' was interrupted.

**"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FU**IN' LOUD MOUTH UP?!" **

'...Sorry... But this so called boredness is getting on my nerve...' Answered Naruto. The nine-tailed demon fox monster sighed heavily. Dramatically. Irritatedly (o.O). **"I know, just bear up on this okay? A least you are in the Hyuga Compound and not that small apartment when 'everybody' tryin' to kill ya" **And now, it's Naruto's turned who sighed. '...mmm... I guess you were right. That nightmare, years ago... I really do hope it ain't going to be like _that days...'_

Naruto's past childhood life had always been his nightmare that will never go away. He tried to forget it, but he can't. The _nightmare... _It's always chasing him... Even sometimes, though nobody know. Not even Jiraya. The memories of his childhood past came to his sweet dreams, turned into nightmare. Kurama knows it though. Kurama also know that Naruto want to have someone to comfort him when he had his nightmares.

There's that time, when Naruto was 5. The orphanage kicked him out. And threaten to beat him up even more if he didn't get out when Naruto asked the reason why...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto was just finishing his daily 'chores work' and want to play out there. Outside the orphanage. But then, one of the few caretaker tug him on his clothes and drag him to the office, and then slam him to the floor. _

_"The demon brat has already arrived ms." Said the caretaker who drag Naruto by force. With a growl while saying the demon brat part. "Thank you, now please leave us alone." Said the 'ms' emotionless. After the caretaker go out, Naruto had already back to his feet.  
_

_"What do you need me for, Karuka-san?"_

_Karuka looked up from the table and gave Naruto a cold glare, which made Naruto winced a little. "Don't say my name so lightly _boy." _Naruto looked down. "S-s-sorry, Karuka-sama." Karuka scowled._ "_Tch, whatever, what i' m going to tell you is, you will say goodbye now. And now pack your things and get out!" Karuka said, almost shouting at the last part. But, Naruto is very innocent for his own good sometimes._

_"Why do i need to pack my things and get out Karuka-sama?" Asked Naruto innocently in a cute way that can melt a heart of normal people. Too bad, All the adults of the Leaf village know what the truth about what happened 5 years ago. B_ecause of that,_most of the villager came to hate Naruto. Only a few know the truth. Most of them are from the famous clan. More like the clan head of the famous clan though, and some who _very loyal to the Hokage like the ANBU. And those who knows about Naruto's true Harritage. __

__Back to the matter now, the way Naruto asked make Karuka enraged even more. __

__"Get out from here or i'm going to give you more beating monster!"__

__Naruto who's too shock and scared, hurried to run without packing his things first. It's not like he had something important though. So he didint really mind of it.__

__End Flashback__

* * *

Naruto chuckled bitterly. 'Heh... i remember that i live in the street for about a year or two...' He thought.

**"Naruto..."**

'I also remembered that i need to live under a bridge after the villager chase me again for the who-knows-how-much times. And almost died from the hunger...

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was his 7th birthday._

_"Stop there you demon!" Shouted a villager._

"_Die!" _

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_Naruto kept running, like his life depend on it. Well, he does depend on it though. After a few moments of running. He couldn't hear the villager voices anymore. He kept running a little more. Until he arrived on a bridge. Naruto took a glanced, and saw that the villager are coming closer. He quickly hide under the bridge._

_"Where's that demon?"_

_"Come on, search for him!"_

_"And kill him!"_

_"Yeahh!"_

_Naruto cried under the bridge. Hard. He kept crying non stop. 'Why? Why does the villager do this to me?' He sobbed again._

_A few days had past. The situation had already calming the villager that is. Not for Naruto. He hadn't eat anything for the past few days. He looked very thin. His bones starting to showed up. He looked very closed to death. Yes, He is dying. His eyes had no life. And he heard a footstep. He felt the footstep coming closer. When the person turned face to face to him...  
_

_"Ji-ji?" Asked Naruto in a very hopeful tone. _

_"N-Naruto? Why are you here? Aren't you with the orphanage?" Asked the hokage._

_"They kicked me out. Don't know what the reason is..." Answered Naruto sadly._

_The Hokage looked angry. "Since when?" He asked slowly._

_"Around 2 years ago."_

_"..."_

_"...Ji-ji?" The Hokage hummed quitely.  
_

_"I'm hungry."_

_"Alright, let's go to eat, i'm going to introduce to you Ichiraku Ramen shop. Their ramen is very good. And they are very kind too." Said the hokage while smilling kindly. Naruto's eyes sparkle._

_"Alright then, let's go!"_

_"Wait! It's not that way!" Shouted the Hokage trying to hold back from chuckling._

* * *

**"I remember that, after you had lunch, he said that he's going to give you an apartment."**

"Yes, and a few days after that, i heard that the orphanage was closed. And a month after that i got to the Academy!" Said Naruto in an Nostalgic way.

Kurama chuckled. **"Keh, now, get ready, they are going to be here soon. They will freaked out if they see and hear a baby talking like an adult."**

"Yeah yeah, i know... A few months left to Hinata-chan's birth."

* * *

(Alright! It's finished! For this chapter. I hope it's good enough for you readers. Give me some suggestion for the next chapter. Read and Review got it?! Sorry for the short chapter. Next time will be more longer.

Ja ne,

YukiroKanesaka-chan is out, till next chapter!)


	5. Author's note

it's not update i'm sorry, and i know its against the rules but, we know the ending is NaruHina, and it's already end too so... should i keep continue this fanfic? answeer please


	6. AN 2 IMPORTANT

Hyyy guys, sorry for another Author's note. I know its against ther rules, but PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT! U see, my laptop caught some viruses, and now, all the chapter I wrote is gone! Sorry for this, if u wanna be my beta reader, please PM me!

Sorry again, next chap will be put in a few days or weeks.

btw, this id was YukiroKanesaka-chan ok? I changed the name.

Spoiler for next chap :

Hinata is born. And Naruto is being an idiot as always. Maybe some hints of Naruhina? Wait till the next chapter!

KamisoraInazumi-chan

*whisper : I have wattpad ids and twitter ids. Yes IDs I have more then 2 acc. If u wanna know the names, just open my profile. Thanks again!*


	7. Hinata's Birth

Kako ni modotte

A/N : Hi! :D I'm back! Here is the 5th chapter! Sorry for not updating earlier…. Almost a year? LMAOOTFH XD! Anyway, enjoy!

"Normal Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Bijuu speaking/jutsu"**

'_**Bijuu thoughts'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kako ni Modotte chap 5

By: KamisoraInazumi-chan (a.k.a YukiroKanesaka-chan)

D1sclaimer : I don't own Naruto, if I did... well, you know what.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warnings : Typo and grammar errors, weird plot, plot twist (maybe), ooc, etc…

Pairing for this chapter : Naruhina

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What a great morning / day outside the Hyuga Compound. Birds singing, soft light from the sun. winds and trees dancing together…. A very great day indeed. Fortunately (yes, fortunately, I'm a mean person, ne?), it is not that nice for our favorite little bundle of energy, Uzumaki Naruto. Why? He was sleeping in a warm blanket and having a great dream. But then, his furry little pet (kyuubi : Oy!) woke him up. And now, his paradise inside his own dream _was_ destroyed by Kurama. His land of ramen is broken to pieces.

'**Hey kit'**

'zzz….'

'**Wake Up!'**

'1 more hourzzzz…..'

'**KIT!'**

'SHUT UP!...ZZZZZZzzzzzzz…..'

'**SOMEBODY STOLE YOUR FAVORITE RARE FLAVOR RAMEN!'**

'okay…WHAT!?'

Kurama face palmed mentally. _**"Seriously…? How come I was sealed inside such an idiot jinchuriki?"**_ He thought to him self.

"**Morning Kit, have a nice sleep?" **Said Kurama sarcastically.

Naruto glared half-heartedly at him. "WHAT THE H***? WHY DID WOKE ME UP IN EARLY MORNING?! IT'S STILL 6 A.M YOU BASTARD!" Kurama only closed his ears. "DON'T IGNORE ME KURAMA! AND WAS THAT A SARCASTIC TONE YOU USE?!" Kurama stared shockingly at Naruto. **"What?! I don't know you know what sarcastic means!" **Said Kurama. A tick mark appeared at Naruto's forehead. "Why you…!"

"**ANYWAY! Do you know what day is it now?"**

"Saturday"

"**Not the name"**

"uhh… ramen day?"

"**WRONG"**

"umm….. graduation day?"

"**It's still in a few years baka"** Said Kurama, Naruto decided to ignore the last word.

"Umm…..wht?"

"**Seriously?"**

"Huh?"

"**Don't tell me you forgot!"**

"What?!"

Kurama face palmed. _**'I can't believe this. It's time and he forgot' **_Kurama stared at Naruto in a deadpan for a few seconds. Naruto looked so confused. And then Kurama lay his head. "**What an idiot…." **Muttered Kyubi, ignoring the shout of "Hey!" from the blonde haired idiot. Kurama huffed,

"**Today is the day"**

"What?"

Kurama sighed, **"Today is the day of your little Hina-chan's birth"**

And just right after he said that, a scream from a woman followed

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Hyuga Hitomi woke up feeling happy without any reason. She quickly got up from the bed and gently shook her husband awake. "Hey dear, it's time to wake up." Hiashi opened his eyes slowly still in daze. "Hnn? What is it Hitomi?" Said Hiashi while groaning. "Good morning my oh so great husband of mine" Replied Hitomi while glaring at great-husband-of-her. "It's time to wake up. Don't be such a lazy ass leader, baka Hiashi"

"Alright-alright! I'm a wake I'm awake now!" Said Hiashi again in irritation.

As he got up from his bed, he looked at his wife's big belly and smiled softly. "It's almost time…" He said. Hitomi's eyes softened. "Yes it is… I'm so exited Hiashi-kun….But I'm also feeling nervous…."

Hiashi took his wife's right hand and squeeze it gently. "Me too, but I will always be here with you." Said Hiashi softly making his wife smiled an angelic smile.

They look into each other's eyes and their face coming closer… and closer…. And then….

"AHHHH!" Hitomi screamed. There was a massive pain inside Hitomi's stomach. Hiashi's eyes widened and a realization hit him. "Hitomi!"

His wife is going to give birth.

* * *

Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widened at the scream. Naruto looked at his Kurama-nii in panick. "Kurama-nii? What's wrong? Wasn't it Hina-chan's mother's voice? What happen to her? Is she ok-" rambled Naruto before Kurama cutting him off, **"Relax kit, she's just giving birth to Hinata." **Said Kurama with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Unfortunately for him, his statement just gave more fuel to Naruto's panick. "EHH?! What if she died? What if Hinata-chan's injured? I heard that-!"

"**SHUT UP IDIOT RAMEN HEAD!"**

Naruto blinked and finally calmed down. "Eh? Err…okay….wait! I'm not an idiot ramen head! My head is made from bones and skin!" Shout Naruto in his idiotic state. Kurama just face palmed.

Oh, our dear poor Kurama…

A few hours has passed and finally a cute angelic baby girl has arrived to the sinful world of shinobi. Hitomi cried tears of happiness as she gently hugged her newborn baby. Hiashi also stayed with her and now smiling softly at the sight before him. Hitomi looked at her husband. She smiled back at him and said,

"Do you want to carry her, Hiashi-kun?" Ask her softly while smiling gently. Hiashi's eyes widened for a second and he gulped. Not really sure how to handle a baby. But he still approached his wife and daughter. Hitomi give her daughter to Hiashi. Hiashi stared at Hinata with a pure happiness. "She is so cute isn't she?" Asked Hitomi to her husband while watching the two of them. "Yes…yes she is…" Replied Hiashi still in daze. And suddenly, the little baby opened her eyes, revealing a pearly violet pair of Hyuga Clan's eyes. And the baby yawned cutely before falling asleep again.

"Aww….so cute….." Both of them said in unison. They looked to each other before Hitomi chuckled and Hiashi smiled

One of the nurse that help Hitomi giving birth approached the and said, "I supposed we should let Hitomi-sama rest first, Hiashi-sama, giving birth is exhausting." The nurse said which earned a nod from Hiashi. He turned to Hitomi, "I will placed her with Naruto, if that's okay with you." Hitomi nodded, "Okay, Hiashi-kun."

* * *

Hiashi goes to Naruto's room and saw him waking up. He entered the room and greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." Said Hiashi and that made Naruto yawned. In whinch makingHiashi's eye twitch in annoyance, _'Calm down, his only a baby' _was his thought. He silently counted 1 to ten inside his head while closing his eyes for a few second. When he opened them again, he _almost _think that Naruto was smirking to him. He blinked a few times and saw that Naruto was looking curiously at the bundle he held on his arms. _'Maybe it's just my imagination'_

He put Hinata besides Naruto in the same bed (yes, Naruto's bed is quite big). He smiled softly at her before he took a glanced at Naruto. He straightened his body posture and walked towards the door. Before he closed the door, he turned to Naruto and spoke in a whisper. But of course, Naruto can hear it.

"I believe that you can take care of my daughter when you are grown up, Naruto." And then he closed the door.

And that sentence made Naruto smiled to him self.

* * *

A/N : AND…. IT'S FINISHED! AFTER A FEW MONTHS, FINALLY! All of this A/N is important so read.

…

You see, I was about to publish this chapter sooner, but my laptop caught some viruses, WHEN my anti virus is not working anymore. All of my data is gone now. So sorry my dear readers. (T-T).

I am sure there are many grammar mistakes and a few typos, but do not worry, I'm currently searching for a beta reader so you don't have to tell me about it anymore, UNLESS you WANT to be my beta reader!

So thank you my dear readers for your support,

Review, follow, and favorite this story! That makes me feeling determine to continue this story :D Critics is okay, I guess. But don't use flame! It broke my spirit T-T

Also, follow me on twitter and wattpad! You can see it in my profile, and if you're to lazy to opened my profile, you can p.m me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
